


Leave all your stains with me

by Confettibites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Come as Lube, Comeplay, HarringrovePornathon, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Steve has a thing for Billy's thighs.





	Leave all your stains with me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late since it's already Friday here, but this is for day four of the Harringrove Pornathon. As always, not really sure about this and it's not at all properly proofread. Hope you enjoy anyway.

“Fuck…”, Billy grunted.

“You’re so hot, Billy.” Steve ran his fingers over Billy’s thighs, kneading the fleshier parts of his leg. “God.”

“Come on,” Billy urged him. “I’m not a chick you need to fucking sweet-talk into doing something. Just… Jesus, I want you inside me now.”  
Steve smirked. “But you love it, when I sweet-talk you, baby.” He leaned down and rubbed his cheek against Billy’s tan legs.

Billy huffed but didn’t deny that. No point in it anyway, because they both knew Steve was right.

“How about we switch things up a little, tonight?”

“Hm?”, Billy looked over his shoulder and frowned at Steve. “You wanna get fucked tonight or?”

“No, no, I mean, maybe later but…” Steve paused for a moment. “Just stick with me for a second?”

Billy shrugged in a whatever kind of way but Steve didn’t miss that spark of curiosity in his eyes. 

Steve planted a wet kiss on one of Billy’s thighs before giving it a weak slap. “Get on your hands and knees for me?”

While Steve watched him, Billy started to get up, spreading his legs and giving Steve a nice view of his ass by tilting his hips.

“Mhmm, you’re gorgeous. Can you… can you put your legs closer together for me now? Like… pretty tight?”

Billy grunted, almost like the idea made him laugh but he complied anyway. “What is it with you and my thighs tonight, Harrington?”, he asked, not lacking the amusement in his voice.

“Just looking real freaking good tonight.” Steve wasn’t sure why he was so transfixed by Billy’s legs tonight but he definitely didn’t fight it. Instead, he reached to the side and got the bottle of lube. He started to squeeze some of it on his hands to spread on his dick, that had been hard and throbbing since Billy stormed in and bend over to get his pants off.

Steve shivered under the friction. He got himself situated behind Billy, holding onto his lower back as he pushed his length between his legs. The soft glide of it, smoothed by the abundance of lube he used, was everything.

Billy hummed, brought his legs a little tighter for Steve, who couldn’t help but watch, as he pulled back and then pushed back in. Of course, Billy’s thighs didn’t feel like his ass. The friction wasn’t as intense, the heat wasn’t there as much but this felt like something rushed. Something they could have done if they’d started to hook up a little younger and a little less experienced than they were now. But most of all it was the idea of Billy’s thighs getting Steve off here that was getting him close, made him wanna paint Billy’s pretty legs with his come.

“Fucking hell,” Billy grunted, underneath, sounding like he was definitely getting something out of this, too. “Can you, like…”

“’ Course, baby.” Steve nodded even though Billy couldn’t see him and immediately reached around, giving Billy a hand. Usually, he didn’t need to because a few minutes of being fucked by Steve did a pretty good job in making him come all over himself. 

Billy’s dick was hard and leaking already and he groaned when Steve started to give him some loosely-gripped strokes. 

As Steve was speeding up his thrusts, he increased the pace of his hand, too, which got them both close pretty quickly. Soon, Billy was falling apart underneath him, his come covering Steve’s fingers while he kept jerking him through his orgasm.

Steve wasn’t quite ready to follow him yet. He pushed into Billy a few more time before he pulled out and started stroking himself slowly, closing his eyes, as a moan slipped his lips.

He could hear Billy shuffle in front of him and when Steve looked at him again, Billy was on his back, all spread out for Steve. Steve cursed as he touched himself, giving Billy a smile.

Billy could see Steve’s neck strain, his chest even more flush as before. He was speeding up the pace of his strokes, closing his eyes for a moment before fixing them on Billy again.

“Fuck, baby…” Billy purred. “Come on, give it to me, I want it.”

“Yes,” Steve moaned, biting on his bottom lip.

Billy sprawled out a little more, even opening up his mouth and pushing his tongue out for Steve to have something to aim for.

Steve grunted and next thing, he was shooting his come over Billy’s belly, and of course, his legs, in long, pearly ropes. 

Steve sunk down next to Billy on the mattress, still heaving with every breath. 

“Damn, Harrington, how are you that pent up again?”, Billy smirked. “Not that I’m complaining…”

“Can’t help it,” Steve smiled, turning to his side. “Seeing you by the pool all day…”

“Mhmm, you like those shorts, don’t you?”

“Like it all,” Steve admitted. “Except maybe the whistle.”

Billy cackled. “Fuck, I love the whistle, though. Best thing about the goddamn job. Apart from watching you trying to get a tan, maybe.”

“Trying?”

“Baby, I haven’t seen you getting any color except red all summer,” Billy said, smirking.

“Oh, fuck off,” Steve rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help the way his lips were curved into a smile, still.

Billy expected him to say something else but somehow Steve’s eyes got transfixed on Billy’s body and he shivered a bit.

“Wha-“, Billy started but then Steve had his hand on his thigh again, pushing his finger through a puddle of come.

“Gonna clean me up?”, Billy asked, after a moment.

Steve gave him a wicked grin before he inched even closer to Billy’s legs. He used his whole palm to spread the sticky come, he still had on his hand, on Billy’s inner thigh. Billy’s leg twitched under the touch.

“Come on, Harrington, this isn’t fucking finger colors…”, Billy said, but his dick was kind of disagreeing, judging by the way it was starting to fill up.

Steve licked over his lips. “It kinda is though.” He scooped up some of the sticky substance and brought it to Billy’s face, raising a brow.

Billy made a disgusted face because of course, he had to be an ass, but when Steve kept looking at him like that, Billy gave in. He blinked once, twice and then he was opening his mouth ever so slightly, tongue darting over his bottom lip.

Steve smirked and then smeared the come onto Billy’s lips like it was chapstick. He was overdrawing and watched Billy as he started to lick it off. Steve leaned in and started to kiss Billy, open-mouthed and heavy, licking over his lips, too and sharing the taste of it.

It was Steve, who pulled away, his attention going back to Billy’s legs and what he left on there.

While Billy watched him, Steve got situated in between Billy’s legs, which, when it came to places to get comfortable, that always was a good choice. And he was not ready to stop making a mess yet.

Billy’s left thigh was still covered in enough spunk to give Steve ideas. He bit his bottom lip as he scooped some of it up and brought it to Billy’s ass. He could see Billy’s eyes widen as Steve used the stuff, as he would with lube, spreading it out on Billy’s rim before pushing a finger into him. Billy let out a breathy groan, even though the finger slipped in fairly easy. Billy’s ass had already gotten some attention earlier that night so he was pretty loose and wet for Steve anyway, even though the come did ease the way. 

Steve pulled back to get some more, push two fingers into Billy with it and watched Billy squirm and suppress a moan, fully hard again. Steve grinned and used the last bits he could find and whatever was left on his finger, to give himself some encouraging strokes. Then he lined himself up with Billy and pushed into his tight body. The friction was everything and the thought that he’d just fingered Billy with his own come was making Steve giddy. 

Billy pulled him into a desperate kiss as he met Steve’s thrusts with his hips.

“Anyone ever tell you, you’re a fucking freak, Harrington? Shit…”, Billy cursed, his hand moving down Steve’s back, nails sinking into him as Steve hit a spot deeper.

They always lasted longer the second round but Steve was getting closer and closer with the way Billy tensed around him, the way he was kissing him.

“Come on,” Billy moaned. “Fill me up. Want you.”

“Yes, Billy, fuck.” Steve’s hips had started to stutter and he felt himself tripping over the edge of orgasm, even though he just came. It was impressive how long the sensation lasted before his body decided he was done coming.

Steve pulled out, breathless, collapsing on top of Billy before the other boy snorted and pushed him off.

“Damn it,” Billy chuckled, still out of breath. Steve hadn’t noticed that Billy that he had come, too, but the puddle on Billy’s belly was proof enough. “I swear, you’re so fucking pent up, one could think we weren’t like… fucking literally every day.” He rolled his eyes at Steve but looked too blissed out for it to actually come off as annoyed.

Steve started to grin, pretty pleased with himself and reached over to touch Billy. He always got handsy, cuddly even, after sex and Billy being to fucked out to do something about it, gave him all the excuse he needed. He caressed Billy’s legs some more. Without planning to, really, pushed his finger into Billy’s heat once again, finding him wet and leaking, shivering under the intrusion.

“Oh, come on, Harrington, not again,” Billy groaned, trying half-heartedly to swat Steve’s hand away.

“Shut up, you love it.” Steve grinned and then he leaned forward to kiss Billy all sweet, curling his finger until Billy gasped into his mouth.

If they continued that, they weren’t going to get some sleep any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr @Confettibites.
> 
> The title is taken from Avi Buffalo's "Summer Cum".


End file.
